Star Shining Girl
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: presente de aniversário para uma pessoa que brilha como as estrelas. Side-Story de Olympus High. Feliz Aniversário Nala-dono! n.nb


**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya do Kurumada. Dinheiro do Kurumada. O que eu ganho? Satisfação de escrever... n.n**

Fic de presente pra uma das minhas amigas mais queridas e especiais no mundo todo. Talento inigualável quando se trata de escrever fics e criar personagens. Lê tudo que eu escrevo. Beta minhas fics. Sabe que eu te adoro né Nala? E desejo tudo de bom pra você. n.n

Pra tema da sua fic de aniversário Nala, eu escolhi criar a primeira Side-Story de um personagem secundário de OH (Lembram que láaaaaa atrás quando postei os primeiros capítulos, falei que gostaria de postar one-shots pra alguns personagens secundários?).

Lembra-se de que eu sempre digo que você nasceu pra brilhar Nala? Pois é. Acho mais do que apropriado que eu tenha pedido a você que fizesse um filho de Hefesto pra fic. E mais que apropriado que o título seja: "Menina que brilha como as estrelas"... n.n

Então... Ikarus-sama produções orgulhosamente apresenta:

**STAR SHINING GIRL**

A garota de cabelos ruivos caminha na estrada, debaixo da chuva, com um motor de carro fundido. Sem dinheiro pra pagar pelo conserto e amaldiçoando cada segunda da sua vida desde que se casara com aquele homem. O imprestável que falira a empresa da família e não faz nada da vida. Cansara-se dele. Só a maltratava e encostava às custas dela. Decidira se reeguer por si mesma. Mas como sua vida podia dar tão errado em tudo? Nem um carro pra alcançar a próxima cidade e fazer o curso que tanto queria, ela pode ter?

Depois de tanto caminhar e ter a visão ofuscada por cansaço, lágrimas e chuva, ela tropeça e cai no chão. Entrega-se ao desespero e dá vazão às lágrimas. Uma mão forte e robusta a ergue pelo braço, colocando-a de pé, revela-se pertencer a um homem grande e forte, meio abrutalhado de barba mal-feita e um pouco mal-encarado.

-Está tudo bem moça?

-Não... Mas obrigada pela ajuda...

-Vi um carro parado ainda há pouco na estrada... Seria o seu por acaso?

-Sim... Ele estragou. Não sei o que houve com ele...

-Vamos. Eu vou dar uma olhada...

O homem acompanhou a moça de volta pro carro. Ela sentou-se no banco do motorista enquanto ele analisava o motor.

-Puxa moço... Nem sei como posso recompensá-lo. Parando pra ajudar uma estranha, tomando chuva... Eu não tenho dinheiro, mas se houver algo que eu possa fazer...

-Não é necessário moça... Eu não estou fazendo nada por compensação... Só estendendo uma mão pra uma moça precisando de uma ajuda...

-Você é quase um anjo caído do céu sabia?

-Ah por favor, moça... Eu sei bem que não tenho nada de anjo...

Enquanto a conversa continua, ele usa um toque de mágica por trás do capô pra fazer o carro voltar a vida.

-Mas você é sim... Um anjo... Nem acredito que... Alguma coisa na minha vida está dando certo...

-Ora... Não seja pessimista... Coisas boas acontecem o tempo inteiro... Quando a gente menos espera...

-Não comigo... Geralmente tudo que eu...

-Tente dar partida no carro. -Ele interrompe ela propositadamente. O motor do carro ronrona como um gato.

-Nossa! Você conseguiu! Deve ser um gênio da mecânica!

-Não foi nada moça... Não foi nada...

-Como posso te recompensar? Diga-me... Eu insisto...

-Ok... Estou faminto... Acompanhe-me em uma refeição e estamos quites...

Os dois saem, ela em seu carro e ele em seu caminhão, até chegarem a um restaurante a beira da estrada onde pediram uma refeição quente. A moça devorava a refeição, faminta como se estivesse sem comer há dias. O homem a olhava intrigado, como se ela fosse a mulher mais linda do mundo. O que não chegava perto da verdade. Era bonita sim, mas de um jeito simples. Totalmente diferente da deusa da beleza. Afrodite. Sua esposa. As lembranças de chegar em casa e (não) surpreender-se ao pegá-la na cama com Ares, o deus da guerra o arrebatam. Por que seu pai dera-lhe em casamento, a mão de uma deusa tão bela. Apenas pra não desfrutar do desejo que sentia por ela? E no que estava pensando agora? Em tentar amar uma humana? Logo as lembranças de Atena lhe invadem a mente repreendendo-o por pensar nesta possibilidade. Atena... Uma vez o deus das forjas e do fogo se apaixonara por ela, e tentara seduzi-la. Mas a deusa da sabedoria e da guerra recusara as investidas dele. Depois disso, ele passou a pensar que amor é inalcansável para os deuses. Ou seria só pra ele? Não era belo como os outros deuses. Era feio e coxo. Mas aquela mulher era tão simpática.

-O que foi? Você fica só me olhando... Nem toca na comida... Pensei que estava faminto...

-Ah... Sim... Eu estava só distraído...

-Olhando pra mim?

-Por que não?

Ela entende a investida. E não diz nada. Volta a comer. Ele volta a comer.

-Então? Por que uma moça estava caminhando sozinha na chuva há esta hora?

-Lembra quando disse que nada na minha vida dá certo?

Ele acena a cabeça que sim.

-Eu estava procurando chegar a cidade... Fazer um curso estudar... Tentar me sustentar... Sabe? Mas tudo dá errado. A empresa do meu pai faliu... Eu não tinha dinheiro pra nada. A ponto de perder minha casa e tudo que eu tenho... Essa é minha última tentativa de me reeguer... Quando aquele carro estragou, eu pensei: "Não tem jeito mesmo... Eu estou destinada a falhar..."

Ela acaricia o rosto dele, limpando o canto da boca que estava um pouco sujo de molho de sanduíche.

-Até você aparecer...

Ele pega na mão dela, olhando pra aliança no dedo.

-Viu? Nada dá certo...

-Você é muito pessimista moça...

-Elisandra...

-Como?

-É meu nome... E o seu?

-Hefaísto...

-Hefaísto... Então, você... Não acredita em... Azar ou sorte?

-Não. Eu acredito que cada pessoa tem um destino traçado. E o nosso foi se encontrar hoje...

Ela sorri pra ele. Se inclina e beija-lhe de leve os lábios.

-Meu anjo da guarda...

Os dois alugam um quarto no Hotel ao lado do restaurante onde eles se entregam a paixão repentina que despertara em seus corações. Após se amarem debaixo dos lençóis, eles ficaram abraçados olhando o tempo passar com sorrisos nos rostos.

-Eu... Devo-lhe desculpas senhora... A senhora é casada... E eu não deveria...

-Não diga isso. O que aconteceu conosco foi algo maravilhoso e jamais ouse dizer que foi um erro.

-Você não ama seu marido?

-Eu... Tentei amar... Por que meus pais queriam... Achavam que ele ia salvar a empresa, mas fez o contrário... Ele é um inútil... Nunca me deu valor... Não pode me dar um filho... Sequer pode deitar-se na cama sem estar bêbado e cheirando mal... -Ela limpa uma lágrima.

-Shhh... Agora está tudo bem... Não precisa mais voltar pra ele...

Sem muito planejamento e só seguindo seus impulsos, ambos passaram a viver em uma casinha simples na cidade, onde eles conseguiram um bom emprego e uma boa vida. Uma vida ainda melhor quando ela anunciara que estava grávida. Seus receios logo lhe arrebataram, pois por mais feliz que ele fosse, ele era lembrado constantemente por sua consciência que estava violando a lei de Zeus. Mas ele jamais tivera o que os outros deuses tiveram. Não poderia ele dar-se um pouco de felicidade? Desfrutar de algo que os outros deuses desfrutam desde a era mitológica, com ou sem leis?

E Zeus não demorou a convocá-lo ao Olimpo e repreendê-lo.

-Pai! Por favor... Eu nunca pedi nada... Trabalhei lealmente e sem reclamar, nas forjas desde que fui readmitido entre vós, após cair do monte Olimpo... Permita-me apenas este pedido... Poder viver um pouco ao lado de alguém que eu amo... Sentir o amor de alguém pela primeira vez...

Hefesto não precisou explicar a situação em que vivia com Afrodite. Ninguém no Olimpo era ignorante ao fato de que Afrodite o traía com um amante diferente a cada noite.

-Pai... Conceda-me esta pequena indulgência... As vidas humanas... São tão curtas... Quase um piscar de olhos comparadas a nós... Mas eu viveria este piscar de olhos com prazer, lembrando-me pelo que resta da eternidade do que é ser amado...

-Eu me apiedo de ti, filho... Eu também sofro pela distância que permaneço, longe do fruto de minha tentação... Eu lhe darei uma oportunidade pra se despedir... Mas a proibição existe por uma razão e não pode haver exceções...

Hefesto retornou a Terra desolado. Elisandra acordara cedo sem ver o companheiro em sua cama. Caminhara até a cozinha, onde ele a esperava com um olhar desolado. Ele sentara-se com ela. Contara-lhe a verdade sobre si e sobre os deuses. Até lhe dara provas ao demonstrar seus poderes com o fogo.

-Você possui um imenso potencial, Elisandra... E agora... Uma poderosa chama ardendo dentro de si... Seja forte e cuide desta bênção que cresce dentro de você... Você não precisa daquele homem... Você é muito mais forte do que ele...

Ela o beijou chorando e viu enquanto ele desaparecia em uma labareda de fogo.

-Eu vou cuidar do nosso anjinho pra você, querido... -Ela acaricia o ventre. -Acabei de pensar num nome... Lumina... Perfeito não é?

**Capítulo Extra – Brilhando como as estrelas...**

**-15 anos depois-**

_"É estranho... Às vezes eu vejo tudo na minha vida, procurando padrões... Constantes e variáveis... Como códigos binários... Como... Engrenagens de uma máquina... Será que outras pessoas vêem a vida assim também...? Uma forma de procurar sentido naquilo que lhes acontece? Eu sempre perguntei... Como se movem as engrenagens do destino...?"_

Em uma casa simples do subúrbio, uma garota de cabelos ruivos e longos se espreguiça na cama. Seu quarto todo bagunçado era cheio de máquinas pra todo lado. Máquinas consertadas em perfeito estado e máquinas que ainda estão pra ser consertadas.

A mãe adentra o quarto da garota de 15 anos, abrindo as janelas deixando o sol entrar.

-Mãaaaaeeee... Tá cedo... Deixa eu dormir mais...

-Lumina! Quer dormir mais do que a cama? Pelo amor de Deus... Levante-se...

-Eu fiquei trabalhando até tarde no carro, mãe... Dá um tempo... É sábado...

-Filha! Eu sei que é difícil, mas todos temos que fazer sacrifícios. E você prometeu consertar o computador do senhor Chaklos desde a segunda-feira.

-Tá bom... Tá bom...

-E veja se arruma esse quarto e a garagem, minha filha! Que bagunça... Rapazes não gostam de garotas desleixadas, heim?

-Ih mãe que mané garotos o que? Eu heim?

Lumina se levanta. Caminha até o laptop e o liga.

-Ai ai... 5 horas de recuperação de dados para o computador carroça do senhor Chaklos... O que eu faço esse tempo todo heim?

Ela começa a navegar na internet. Nãoo sabe como, mas sentiu uma terrível vontade de testar suas habilidades. Ela nunca questionara muito sobre sua suposta habilidade com máquinas. Apenas sentia que tinha recebido um dom. E isso a levou a invadir o site da C.I.A. A maior agência de espionagem dos Estados Unidos.

Xeretava arquivos confidenciais, informações de que ninnguém no mundo sequer imaginava. Achava tudo aquilo uma diversão sem igual. Estava distraída até que a campainha toca. Ela caminha até a porta pra atender e era um homem bonito. De terno.

-Com licença, querida... Sua mãe está?

-Não. Ela foi trabalhar... Eu te conheço?

-Ah não. Eu sou um velho amigo da sua mãe. Meu nome é Erikles...

-Ah tá... Eu falo com ela que você apareceu, quando ela chegar.

Lumina já ia fechar a porta quando ele coloca o pé entre a soleira e a mesma.

-Será que... Eu poderia esperar por ela aqui? Eu vim de tão longe pra encontrá-la...

-Eu não sei... Eu não acho...

-Eu insisto... Por favor...

O homem se convida a entrar contra a vontade de Lumina. Enquanto a mãe trabalhava numa firma de advocacia como secretária. Era uma pequena firma particular de uma advogada que se formara quase na mesma época que ela. As duas ficaram amigas quando começaram a trabalhar juntas. Elisandra sentia uma urgência inexplicável de ligar pra casa.

-Alô? -Diz uma voz masculina que ela reconhece muito bem.

-Érikles! O que... Como...?

-O que estou fazendo aqui? Como te achei? Não importa... Eu estava morrendo de saudades... Você não me liga mais... Não telefona... Esqueceu de que somos casados? E nem me falou da minha filha...?

-Fique longe dela... Ela não é sua...

-Ah não? Então ela é uma vadiazinha bastarda...? Pra quem foi que andou abrindo as pernas heim, sua vagabunda?

-Saia da minha vida... Eu não quero mais nada com você...

-Eu acho que já passou da hora de termos uma reuniãod e família... Só nós três... Que tal? Vem pra casa...

O homem desliga o telefone e olha pra Lumina que chorava apavorada, amarrada e amordaçada em uma cadeira, enquanto o homem espalhava o líquido inflamável pela casa. Elisandra desliga o telefone e sai correndo pedindo pra amiga pra ter o resto do dia de folga. A amiga consente vendo o estado de desespero em que Elisandra se encontra.

Elisandra liga o carro e corre pela cidade, de volta pra casa. Chegando lá, ela abre a porta pra se deparar com o homem que a atormentara por tanto tempo e que praticamente arruinara sua vida. E sua filha amarrada e amordaçada.

-Oi querida... Parece que você tá vivendo bem... -Ele diz demonstrando sinais de embreaguez. -Quer dizer que você tava aqui esse tempo todo... Trabalhando de terninho... Ganhando uma grana... Trepando com outro cara...? Cadê o maldito?

-Não tem ninguém aqui!

-Ah e de quem é essa vadiazinha então heim? Minha não é...

-Como poderia ser sua? Você nunca foi capaz de me engravidar...

-Mentira! -Ele cambaleia derrubando a garrafa de bebida. -Eu não sou estéril... E vou te provar, sua vadia...

Lumina tentava chorar, mas não conseguia. A mordaça estava muito apertada. Ela apenas via impotente enquanto o homem se aproximava da mãe e a derrubava com um tapa no rosto. A mãe tentava se levantar, mas ele continuava batendo.

-Vagabunda... Não vou transar com você... Não enquanto tem o cheiro de outro homem impregnado no seu corpo!

Ele risca um fósforo.

-Achou que sua vida ia ser melhor sem mim né? ACHOU?

Ele atira o fósforo na mobília que encharcada de querosene começa a queimar.

-Ahahahaha! Eu vou ficar aqui esperando pra te ver queimar sua vadia! Você e sua cadelinha!

Do olimpo, Hefesto observa tudo, desesperado. Ele adentra no salão do trono de Zeus, implorando audiência.

-Pai! Minha filha está em perigo! Deixe-me salvá-la, por favor!

Zeus observa a cena, pensando.

-Por favor, pai!

Zeus consente. Hefesto fecha os olhos enviando seus pensamentos pra filha que subitamente sente uma incrível explosão de força nos seus músculos. Apesar de ela ser a mesma garota magra de sempre, ela sentia que naquele momento era mais forte que o normal.

_"Lute..."_

_"Rompa as cordas!"_

-Tá... Bom... -Ela diz inalando a fumaça.

-Vamos todos morrer juntos! Pra você aprender a não me descartar feito lixo, sua vagabunda!

-Não! Não nos machuque! Não machuque minha filha!

-Eu falei que vai morrer todo mundo!

-Não... Vai... Não! -Lumina rompe as cordas com os próprios braços.

-Que merda é essa? Como se livrou, cadela?

-Seu... Seu...

_"Absorva... O fogo... Ele te fortalecerá..."_

Lumina começa a inspirar e através da boca, ela absorve todo o fogo que se espalha pela casa. Com seus olhos brilhando o fogo é completamente extinguido. A mãe de Lumina olha pra ela impressionada. Érikles, bêbado, pensa que está alucinando, mas quebra a garrafa na mesa e parte pra cima de Lumina que o atinge com um soco devastador que o atira através da parede até o meio da rua. Em seguida, seus olhos brilham de novo e ela cospe o fogo que absorveu de volta contra Érikles, na forma de uma labareda.

-ODEIO QUE ME CHAMEM DE CADELA!

(**_Nota do Autor:_**_ Essa frase de efeito me é familiar... Eu poderia jurar que já vi outra garota ruiva que controla o fogo falando isso... Quem é heim? ô.o_)

(_Liz: -Inflamando os punhos, explodindo o cosmo- Deixa que eu te ajudo a lembrar... ¬¬_)

O corpo chamuscado, mas ainda vivo de Érikles, cai no chão imóvel. Lumina sente-se zonza e cai de cara no chão. A mãe imediatamente corre em seu socorro. Lumina tem chance de ver apenas um relance do rosto choroso da mãe antes de desmaiar.

Quando Lumina acorda, ela se depara com um homem de terno e óculos escuro olhando-a deitada em sua cama. A mãe dela estava algemada, sentada na mesa, sendo interrogada por um bando de agentes secretos da C.I.A.

-Onde... Eu estou...?

-Eu sou o agente Smith... E você tem muito a explicar, mocinha...

-Ah não...

-Ah sim. Vai explicar direitinho o que aconteceu aqui e o que estava fazendo xeretando os arquivos da C.I.A.

Antes que Lumina pudesse responder alguma coisa, os agentes paralisam como se estivessem congelados no tempo. E numa explosão de fogo, Hefesto surge no ar.

-Oi filha... Desculpe a demora... -Hefesto olha pros agentes. -A menina é inocente e completamente irresponsável pela invasão de seus sistemas... O verdadeiro culpado é o homem caído na rua. É um terrorista perigoso que tomou esta família cativa e planejava um ato de terrorismo contra os Estados Unidos...

-A menina é inocente e completamente irresponsável pela invasão de seus sistemas... O verdadeiro culpado é o homem caído na rua. É um terrorista perigoso que tomou esta família cativa e planejava um ato de terrorismo contra os Estados Unidos... -O agente repete em tom completamente robótico antes de saírem da casa.

-Quem... Quem é você...?

A mãe de Lumina olha pra Hefesto atônita.

-Hefaísto?

-Mãe... Quem é...

-Ele é... Seu pai querida...

Muita comoção acontece com a tão esperada reunião de família. Lumina sentia-se ainda magoada. Por que seu pai a abandonara e a mãe? E por que a mãe não guardava mágoa por ele?

-Ah... Você é um deus? Conta outra!

-Não um deus qualquer Lumina... Sou Hefesto... O deus das forjas e do fogo... O deus construtor... Eu imagino que deva estar sentida por não ter me visto por 15 anos...

-Sentida? Você sabe o que a gente passou aqui? Sabe?

-Eu sei... Vigiei cada passo que você deu quando bebê, a cada palavra que aprendeu quando criança, a cada pedacinho de maquinário que consertou até atingir a idade que tem hoje...

-E por que não veio ajudar a gente?

-Por que Zeus proibiu o envolvimento de deuses e humanos... Eu queria... Queria tanto poder viver ao lado de vocês duas... Mas não posso desobedecer as ordens de Zeus...

-E agora? Agora vai ficar aqui?

-Não posso. Sinto muito. Mas ouça, Lumina... É chegada a hora de você tomar uma decisão... Os poderes que demonstrou hoje são resultado da mistura de seu sangue mortal com o sangue divino... Contudo estes poderes precisam ser controlados... Pro seu bem e pro bem da sua mãe...

-O que está dizendo...?

-Existe uma escola nos estados unidos com muitos outros semi-deuses como você. Um lugar onde poderá colocar em prática seus poderes e aprender a controlá-los.

-Se afastou de mim... E agora quer me afastar da minha mãe...

Hefesto se ajoelha diante de Lumina erguendo seu rosto gentilmente e limpando suas lágrimas.

-Lumina... É só por um tempo... E pelo bem da sua mãe...

Lumina olha pro pai e depois pra mãe, vendo os ferimentos no rosto dela. Pensando, se ela controlasse seu poder, talvez nada disto teria acontecido. Ela teria defendido a mãe. E por fim, ela se decide.

-Eu vou...

-Muito bem Lumina... Muito bem... Estou orgulhoso de você por ter protegido sua mãe...

**-Aeroporto Internacional de Creta-**

Lumina se despede da mãe e do pai.

-Em Olympus High, eu posso visitá-la mais vezes. -Diz Hefesto.

-Como se pudésse compensar por tudo.

-Não pode. Não de uma vez. Mas quem sabe... No futuro?

-É... Quem sabe...?

Lumina parte pro avião.

-Papai... -Ela sorri e enxuga uma lágrima que lhe escorre pelo canto dos olhos.

Continua em Olympus High!

Parabéns Nala-dono! Muitos anos de vida e muitas felicidades! n.n


End file.
